


【团兵】笼中困兽17

by shentu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu





	【团兵】笼中困兽17

“闭嘴，史密斯。”

 

褪去衣物，老旧的床板在他们身下发出抗议的呻吟声。利威尔阻止了想要起身的埃尔文，骑在他的身上，摩擦着相贴的胯部直到他们逐渐变得坚硬。他一直注视着埃尔文，看着他的眼睛由清明变成焦躁。原来他已经在各个方面都如此了解埃尔文。他突然伸出舌头迅速的舔了一下嘴唇，这个动作令利威尔呼吸一滞。黑发男人伸出手去，片刻的疑惑后埃尔文会意地在他手上倒了些润滑油，一部分液体顺着他指间而滴落到了自己的胸上。看起来，埃尔文对这偶尔的位置变化十分期待。

 

利威尔草草地用手指给自己进行扩张，尽管过程有点艰难。他低下头，双颊已经变成了绯色。埃尔文的手滑过他的脖子和肋骨，安抚着他。他们现在对音量的控制已经熟练很多了，但是利威尔本人听来，总觉得自己声音过大，尤其是当他快要到时。

 

这时埃尔文也开始关照起利威尔挺立的欲望，突然增加的刺激令后者打颤，从嘴里泻出了一声低低的呻吟。

“停下，停下，我快要到了，”他说，埃尔文当即应许了。

 

利威尔抽出了自己的手指，胡乱的在床单上擦掉了其上沾满的液体。埃尔文则趁此戴好了安全套。他两手拖着爱人的臀，引导着利威尔缓缓坐下，期间他一直在颤抖，直到成功将埃尔文的阴茎尽根没入。没有给他更多适应的时间，埃尔文开始动了。一个向上挺动，一个配合的下坠。利威尔要很努力地咬着牙齿才不能让呻吟泻出，手撑在埃尔文的大腿上支撑自己。这种感觉似乎就是他活着的意义：强烈的快感，吸引了他的全部注意力，占取了他的理智。他喜欢埃尔文把他操到失去理智，推着他走向极限。此时此刻他除了埃尔文的阴茎埋在体内的感觉外，什么都不想知道。

 

“用力，”他说“我没那么娇弱。”

 

他感到搭在自己臀上的手更用力了，埃尔文的手指几乎陷入臀骨，那很痛。利威尔发出了一声呻吟，随即开始上下抚慰自己的欲望。利威尔失去了思考的能力，他咬住下唇射了出来，腹肌痉挛。埃尔文起先牢牢抓住他肌肤的手指现已变成了轻柔的爱抚，他注视着利威尔，就像他就是他的一切。

 

“高潮时的你是如此美丽。”他低语道。

 

在利威尔来得及说些什么前埃尔文突然拉着他将两人的位置来了个对调。他取下了安全套，上下撸动着自己的阴茎。高潮到来时白色的液体洒在了利威尔的胸和肚子上。利威尔没有动，大部分原因是因为惊讶和高潮后的疲惫。他张着嘴，呼吸粗重。

“埃尔文，你他妈——”

 

埃尔文低下头，开始一点一点地舔掉利威尔腹部的精液，后者甚至没有想过要阻止他。随后就是胸部，埃尔文还不忘照顾了下他的右乳。等这一切做完后，他狠狠地吻上了利威尔，好像想让他也尝一尝他的味道。他想让利威尔感受他。利威尔将手放在了埃尔文的肩上但并未推开他。他能尝到埃尔文的味道，能感受到整个真是的他，他的大脑已可以正常思考，确认了这就是他所想要的一切。当这个吻结束时，埃尔文伸出手在利威尔的唇上摩挲，后者自然而然地舔了舔，含入了他的手指。

“你是如此的美丽而且你是我的。”埃尔文说。

 

利威尔只是咬了下埃尔文的手指，并没有打算反对。


End file.
